Hirai Miyo
|image = |caption = Hirai Miyo promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |mcolor = Purple |join = December 3, 2018 |days = |acts = BEYOOOOONDS, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |autograph = }}Hirai Miyo (平井美葉) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of the group BEYOOOOONDS. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Hirai Miyo was born on December 11, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan 2017 In the fall, Hirai participated in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition. She was one of the 89 candidates remaining in the second round, but she failed to become a finalist.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #1. AbemaTV. 2017-11-13. 2018 On December 3, during the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2018 ~Fuyu no Jin ZIN~ at Yamano Hall, Hirai was revealed alongside Kobayashi Honoka and Satoyoshi Utano as the three winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition."BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03. They would be part of BEYOOOOONDS together with CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19. 2019 In June, Hirai joined the Hello! Project Station Dance Club alongside Satoyoshi Utano.Hirai Miyo. "広島2日目〜harmony〜！そして昨日は憧れのダンス部！ 平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-07-14. On December 11, Hirai celebrated her 20th birthday in a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS Hirai Miyo Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at LANDMARK HALL. Personal Life Education= When Hirai joined BEYOOOOONDS, she was in her first year of university.Nishida Shiori. "12人のBEYOOOOONDS！西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-03. As of April 2019, Hirai is currently in second year of university. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hirai Miyo: *'Miyo' (みよ) *'Miyo-chan' (みよちゃん): Used by BEYOOOOONDS members.Shimakura Rika. "はぴば♡島倉りか" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-11.Eguchi Saya. "♡スキップるんるん♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-19. *'Miyo~n' (みよ〜ん): A nickname given to her by when she joined BEYOOOOONDS."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hirai Miyo (平井美葉) *'Nickname:' Miyo-chan (みよちゃん),Yamazaki Yuhane. "ʚ 新しい仲間 ɞ 山﨑夢羽" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-01-04. Miyo~n (みよ〜ん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm"シューティングを超えるアイドル「ハロプロ2.0」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（３）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-18. *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-12-03: BEYOOOOONDS member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2018-12-03: Member *'BEYOOOOOONDS Group Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **BEYOOOOONDS (2018-present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2019-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, painting *'Hobbies:' Photography, watching theater, dance *'Favorite Music Genres:' K-pop, Western *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Motto:' "Mi wo sutete koso ukabuse mo are" (身を捨ててこそ浮かぶ瀬もあれ; Nothing ventured, nothing gained) *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Ashita Tenki ni Naare *'Looks Up To:' Ishida Ayumi, Nonaka MikiNishida Shiori. "尊敬する先輩。西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-13. Discography :See also: List:Hirai Miyo Discography Featured In Original Songs *2019 Boat Works Theater *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights TV Programs *2018–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2018– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2019– tiny tiny *2019– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro Dance Gakuen *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She has learned 14 years of classical ballet and half a year of both jazz and contemporary dance under a teacher. She also took hip hop for half a year when she entered university.Hirai Miyo. "踊ること。平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-10. *She did not truly enjoy dancing until she was in middle school, when she discovered Sugawara Koharu and was impressed by her dancing. *She became a fan of Takarazuka in 2007 after watching a TV broadcast of the Flower Troupe's Grand Romance "Akechi Kogorou no Jikenbo ― Kurotokage" ~Edogawa Rampo Saku "Kurotokage" Yori~ and TUXEDO JAZZ performances.Hirai Miyo. "タカラヅカ！ 平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-22. See Also *Gallery:Hirai Miyo *List:Hirai Miyo Discography Featured In *List:Hirai Miyo Concert & Event Appearances *List:Hirai Miyo Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS Profile *BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog Category:2018 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Members currently attending university Category:Purple Member Color Category:1999 Births Category:December Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Category:Rabbit Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who are left handed Category:Hirai Miyo